


Kissy kissy magical mobsters AU

by eavos



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, murderous husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavos/pseuds/eavos
Summary: I saw this pic of Peter Stormare and just couldn't help myself. I'm not even sorry, Peter and Bob. Come by my house to beat me up if ya like.





	Kissy kissy magical mobsters AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosenregen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenregen/gifts).



> If I make more this can get a proper title


End file.
